West Asian Republic (Humanity's Course)
The West Asian Republic is a country in Western Asia which is a unification of the Countries Turkey, Syria, Iraq, Rojava and North-West Iran. Background(2022-2047) Timeline of Turkey: Throughout the 2020s to the 2040s, Turkey went through major reforms and saw astonishing improvements in science, economy, medicine and defense. In 2023-2027, it helped fend off Saudi Arabia from Iraq and to contain its aggression. Its international standing improved significantly, with nearly all countries recognizing it as a major player on the global stage. Its pro-western foreign policy, business friendly environment, huge oil and natural gas reserves and status as a broker between sides in conflicts has led Turkey to become among the most developed nations in the world by the late 2030s. In 2037-2039, Turkey led a coalition against an axis of Iran, Syria and Hezbollah which invaded Israel, and by 2040 it has annexed Syria and some of Iran. As an expanded Turkey continued to prosper into the 2040s, gaining wealth at unprecedented levels, in 2047 Turkey and Iraq converged into a single federal republic, called the "West Asian Republic" Timeline of Syria: After the civil war ended and ISIS was defeated in the late 2010s, Syria went through a rebuilding period, though the state before the war could not be restored without foreign help. And so Syria remained a poor country, with a hostile attitude towards the West and a pro-Iranian foreign policy. In 2037, it formed an axis with Iran and Hezbollah to invade Israel, an action that was quickly responded to by Israel and NATO. The armies of Iran and Syria were defeated by Israel, Turkey and the rest of NATO, and Syria was annexed by Turkey, later to become part of the West Asian Republic. Timeline of Iraq: After ISIS was defeated, Iraq had little time to rebuild as it was invaded by Saudi Arabia in 2023 because of the latter's resentment of Shia Muslims and its will to annihilate them all, resulting in a deadly war between Saudi Arabia and Iraq, aided by the West. By 2027, Saudi Arabia has withdrawn from Iraq, after having been repelled by West to its original territories. A UN investigation concluded that 500,000 Shia Muslims were murdered by Saudi forces between 2023-2027, an act defined as "genocide". In 2028, Iraqi Kurdistan voted for independence in a refendrum, but Iraq refused to recognize it. Facing international pressure, Iraq finally recognized Kurdish sovereignty in 2030. A rebuilding period lasted from the 2030s to the 2040s until Iraq became part of the West Asian Republic in 2047. Timeline of Iran: Iran continued its radical Islamist policy throughout the 2010s and the 2020s, with its economy being damaged by sanctions. In 2035, Israeli-Iranian tensions rose to alarming levels, as Israel invaded Gaza following an attack by Hamas. In 2037, Iran declares war on Israel and leads an axis composed by itself, Syria and Hezbollah to invade Israel. While Israel fends off the invasion, Turkey launches a massive assault against the axis using tens of thousands of drones, resulting in the Iranian and Syrian army being badly damaged, as well as Hezbollah. In 2038-2039, a weakened Iranian army had to face the might of the IDF and many NATO armies, though it was reinfocred by Pakistani and Chinese troops in its final years. China, however, has withdrawn its troops after it was given an offer by Turkey to withdraw in exchange for Turkish oil, since Iran previously supplied China with oil. In 2039, the Israeli invasion of Iran fails, and a stalemate is reached, followed by numerous Turkish attempts to bring all sides to the negotiating table. In 2040, however, the Islamic government of Iran collapses and Iran is abosorbed by Turkey, Iraq, Pakistan, and Afghanistan. The Iraqi and Turkish parts of Iran will later become part of the West Asian Republic, while Pakistan will be annexed by China, then occupied by India, then controlled by an Islamist government, and Afghanistan will be also controlled later by a terrorist government fighting the West Asian Republic. Timeline of Rojava: In 2038, at the height of the Israeli-Iranian war and the Turkish invasion of Syria, a Kurdish independence movement rises, with the goal of an independent Kurdish state in Syria. In 2039, after Syria was annexed by Turkey, Rojava officially asks for independence from Turkey, and Turkey agrees to form a small Kurdish state on the Turkish-Iraqi-Syrian border. In 2054, due to the low development of the Kurdish state, Rojavan citizens vote in a refendrum to join the West Asian Republic, due to the latter's wealth and opportunities it presents. History of the West Asian Republic(2047-Present) (TO BE CONTINUED)Category:Humanity's Course Category:Map Games Category:Countries